Kanegon
' ' 'Kanegon '(カネゴン, Kanegon) is a fictional kaiju from the tokusatsu TV series Ultra Q. Kanegon appeared in Episode 15. Kanegon is one of the most well known Kaiju from the entire Ultra Series, despite having only a few appearances. Subtitle: Coin Monster (コイン怪獣 Koin Kaijū). Powers/Abilities Ultraman Zearth *Soapy Spray: Being designed to wash cars, Digital Kanegon can squirt a stream of soapy water from his mouth. *Computer Stomach: Digital Kanegon has a computer terminal built into his body, both to display information for customers and to serve as a computer for MYDO as needed, though he finds the latter function extremely ticklish. *Scanner Hands: Digital Kanegon has credit card scanners for fingers to further fulfill his purpose as an employee at the gas station. Weakness Kanegon must feed on any form of currency, be it dollar bills or coins, in order to survive and will die if he doesn't feed on a certain value a day. History Ultra Q One day at a construction site, a group of children were finding valuables in the dirt when a man on a bulldozer ran over their bikes. When the children went to recover them, one of them named Kanegon found a small object that had a jingle sound much like money in it. Later that night, the object grew into a magic cocoon that was releasing coins. However, when Kanegon went inside the cocoon, it started to swallow him up. That morning Kanegon woke up to find out that he had been transformed into an abomination. With everyone either being frightened or laughing at him, Kanegon could only rely on his friends to help him by giving him coins to eat. After hearing about his friends considering to take him to an old gypsy, Kanegon fled from the area and into the city where he started to eat some money from a bank that was being transported via suitcase. Somewhat dazed, Kanegon's friends helped him escape, only to be forced to do circus acts until he fell down. After unintentionally chasing the pair of bulldozer drivers from the day before, one nearly managed to run over Kanegon, but it fell from the edge of the hill. After the two bulldozer drivers were stuck in a hole, they desecrated the shrine of Kanegon's curse, launching him into the air and parachuting him back down. Upon landing Kanegon was turned back into a human. Ultraman Zearth ''' '''Kanegon reappeared in Ultraman Zearth as a mascot for the MYDO gas station. A robotic mascot working at MYDO’s gas station-disguised base as a primary worker out front, Digital Kanegon also doubled as a computer when needed. He was the first to great Lady Benzene when her human form appeared at the base as he washed a car, refilling her motorcycle, charging her credit card, and then giving her an Ultraman Zearth action figure, which she promptly melted under her heel, though Digital Kanegon didn‘t seem to notice. He was later used to analyze data from the fight between Zearth and Ultraman Shadow. He also witnessed Lady Benzene give her ultimatum of conquest with the rest of MYDO. After Lady Benzen and her despicable robot Ultraman Shadow were defeated, Digital Kanegon began taking karate lessons at a local school. Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy While Kanegon doesn't appear in the series, a female monster based off him, Kanegoneh, appears as a tribute to the coin eating monster. Other Media Redman This Monster reappeared in Redman. Trivia *Kanegon looks a little different. He is rainbow colored instead of tan and has teeth. Figure Release Information Rarity detilkan-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Digital Kanegon from Bandai Japan 41AFIDrMwfL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Ultra Egg Kanegon Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy kaiju Category:Ultraman Zearth Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju